In general, a muffler-supporting portion of a body frame is attached to a muffler with a fastener such as a bolt passing through both the portions in a width direction of the vehicle. One example of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-280127. In this case, the fastener is screwed in the width direction of the vehicle.
In such a configuration wherein the muffler is supported inside the body frame wheels by the body frame, it is difficult to access the fastener from the width direction of the vehicle with a tool. This makes it more difficult to mount and dismount the muffler.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a muffler mounting structure capable of mounting and dismounting a muffler with ease even if the muffler is supported by a body frame inside a vehicle body.